Technical Field
The invention relates to a flush-type mounting box for sanitary fittings, especially for use with lining wall systems in the dry installation of sanitary appliances, having
a) a base running in the fitted state approximately parallel to the surface of the mounting wall; PA1 b) side walls running in the fitted state approximately perpendicular to the surface of the mounting wall, which side walls together with the base define an inner cavity open on one side; PA1 c) at least one lead-through for a water supply pipe; PA1 d) fixing means for a sanitary fitting to be mounted in the inner cavity. PA1 e) a sealing region lying displaceably on the side walls; PA1 f) a flange region formed integrally with the sealing region, which flange region extends in the fitted state approximately parallel to the outer surface of the wall and is arranged to be fixed, forming a seal, to a component of the wall, especially a facing, facing towards the interior of the room.